1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel and improved apparatus for splitting logs and, more particularly, to a portable log splitting apparatus of the type employing a threaded, rotatable wedge for safely, easily and rapidly splitting logs and log portions.
2. Prior Art
Power-driven log splitting apparatus of two types are known. One type utilizes a conventional, V-shaped wedge which is driven hydraulically into a log by clamping the log between a support member and the wedge. A drawback of this type of log splitting apparatus is that it must be relatively massively constructed to withstand the very substantial forces which are generated in driving a V-shaped wedge into a log to effect splitting of the log. Still another drawback is the requirement for a relatively large power source to generate the requisite forces. The resulting apparatus is of heavy, massive construction, and is costly to purchase and to operate.
The other type of power-driven log splitting apparatus employs a threaded, screw-shaped wedge which is rotated to thread itself into a log. Log splitting is effected as the log is drawn onto progressively larger diameter portions of the wedge. This type of apparatus requires no clamping of the log to effect splitting and is accordingly of simpler construction than hydraulically-powered clamping-type splitting equipment. Rotatable wedge log splitting apparatus is also characteristically lighter in weight, of more compact construction, and less costly to purchase and to operate than hydraulically-powered clamping-type splitting equipment.
While power-driven rotatable-wedge log splitting apparatus has been sold commercially for well over a decade, it has seen practically no technological improvement. All known rotatable-wedge log splitting apparatus have conventionally employed rotatable wedges which have constant tapers along their length as they extend from pointed forward ends to enlarged diameter base portions. No change has been made in this wedge construction since power-driven rotatable-wedge log splitting apparatus were introduced.
One problem encountered with the use of constant-taper rotatable wedges is that a relatively large surface area of the wedge is eventually brought into contact with a correspondingly relatively large surface area of the log being split, whereby very substantial friction forces are generated between these two relatively moving surface areas. This problem has been addressed by providing a power source of sufficient capacity to overcome the large friction forces. A further problem is that some logs are found to offer a greater resistance to splitting than others, and they eventually become "hung-up" on base portions of the wedge without having completed the desired splitting action. This problem has been resolved by stopping the operation of the machine to permit the operator to extricate the log from the wedge, usually through the use of hand implements to complete the splitting of the log.